Everthing has changed
by little birdie 7
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had sex before he left in New Moon? What will happen when they meet again 4 years later and she has a 3 year old daughter who looks around 14?


**Everything has changed **

**Hey random strangers! this is my first story so try not to judge if it is completely terrible ok. Hope at least one person enjoys it.**

 ***Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters or the twilight universe, I just came up with the plot***

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hey, my name is Bella Swan and when I was 17 I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie, and I fell in love with a vampire. His name was Edward Cullen; he and his family moved to Forks the year before I did. Everything was perfect up until another group of vampires showed up. These were the bad kind of vampires, they drank human blood (the Cullens only feed on animals). Then one of the other vampires became obsessed with hunting me down and killing me...not good. Once that was sorted (translation: the Cullens ripped him apart and burned the pieces) nothing was the same.

Edward blamed himself and barely touched me. I mean, I know I was quite battered and had a broken leg but still! He could at least kiss me. Things started to get back to normal when the new school year started, and I FINALLY got Edward to take the next step in our relationship. That was the best night of my life. Two days later was my 18th birthday (joyous) and that's when all hell broke loose. I got a paper cut opening presents at the Cullens house and Edward's brother Jasper lost it when he smelt the blood. Let's just say that I ended up lying in a pile of broken glass. A house full of vampires...lots of blood...not the best combination.

After that Edward made a decision that destroyed my life. He got his family to leave forks...WITHOUT ME! He lied and told me that he didn't really love me and I let him think that I believed him. I knew that it was because he thought it was too dangerous for me to be around him. I'm not quite sure why I let him believe that I believed the lie, maybe it was more for me than him, because he was going to leave anyway. Little did he know that our one night together had created something amazing, but I'll get to that.

I got really depressed after they left. I alienated everyone, until I reconnected with my old friend Jacob Black (who had recently become a werewolf...weird). He was like the brother I never had. There was one problem; he was in love with me and had been since we were kids. I found all of this out in like a week, so it was a lot of information in a short period of time. Then exactly 2 weeks after the Cullens left I got really sick, or at least I thought I was sick. Jake was getting worried (my dad was out of town because of some police thing). We thought it was a stomach bug. It wasn't until I felt movement inside me that I figured out what was happening. I was pregnant with Edward's child, a part vampire child!

I fell in love with it as soon as I found out, but Jake and the werewolf pack were not pleased. They wanted me to get rid of it, and believed it was an abomination. I didn't know what it was, only that it was growing really fast and that he (I pictured it as a boy) was mine and I would do anything to protect him. Luckily one of the pack was on my side. Leah, the only female werewolf, well ever. Since she became a werewolf she can't have children so she gets why my baby was so important. Once she and I swayed Jake to our side he broke off from the pack and became the alpha of a second pack with Leah and her brother Seth. The four of us moved into the Cullens old house as no one ever came there and I obviously couldn't stay at my house.

The next month and a half were terrible, the baby was bruising me from the inside and it turned out that I had to drink blood to get the baby nutrition (it was not as disgusting as it sounds). And then the worst thing happened. Sam and his pack were on their way to kill me. I was scared for my baby and it didn't help that that was when my waters broke. Labour was painful as hell, and it didn't help that I couldn't stop crying because I didn't want my baby to die. But Leah had a plan. As soon as the baby was born Seth and Jacob occupied the other pack while Leah got me and my new baby girl (yeah I was wrong it was a girl) to my car and drove us away. They chased us for a while but Jake and Seth managed to hold them off long enough for us to get away. We drove to Seattle, stopping only a few times for gas. Once we got there Leah gave me some money and I emptied out my bank account. Then she told me to get on a bus and go as far away as possible. So that is what I did, I got on the first bus that arrived. It's now been almost 4 years since that day.

Renesme (my daughter) and I have been moving around from place to place staying in motels and me getting odd jobs. We couldn't stay in one place for too long as Renesme was growing every day. I got a camera and took lots of pictures of her every day as a way of documenting her growth. She wasn't even 4 yet and she already looked like a 14 year-old!

I got woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. Leah must be calling to check up on us like she does every month.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" I whispered into the phone I didn't want to wake up Renesme.

"Hi Bella, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, has something happened?" I was starting to get worried now.

"I came back to Forks last month, to see my brother. I wasn't going to stay but Seth convinced me to."

"That's awesome Leah, I'm happy for you." "That's not why I called. Bella it's your dad."

"What about my dad?"

"He had a heart attack a few days ago. I'm so sorry Bella, he didn't make it." My whole world started crumbling.

My dad is dead.


End file.
